


How it's done

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Spike shows Angel how it's done.





	How it's done

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** How It's Done  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Angel  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Spike shows Angel how it's done.  
>  **A/N:** written for Day 7 for the phrase 'Sing' for the [Nekid Spike 30 in 30 Challenge](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5087688.html) at nekid_spike

Spike tried to be supportive but all he could do was cringe at Angel as he sang _Mandy_. He was thankful the steam from the shower hid his reaction. He wouldn’t want to hurt Angel’s feelings but damn the vampire really butchered a love ballad. 

Angel poked his head out from behind the curtain. “You think you could do better?” 

“Yeah.” Within seconds Spike was undressed and standing beneath the water. He slipped his arms around Angel’s waist and began to sing.

_You kissed me and stopped me from shaking and I need you, oh..._

Angel couldn’t resist kissing him.


End file.
